


Sex and the Like

by 914mokey



Category: Bram - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Naughty, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/914mokey/pseuds/914mokey
Summary: This is a story of Simon and Bram doing what teenage boys do but hopefully in an appropriately Simon and Bram way.  Don’t read if you don’t want to hear about them exploring sex stuff.  Some explicit writing but this isn’t meant to be a porno.





	Sex and the Like

“Turn the light off.”

Bram and I were laying in his bed. We had finished our homework and were hanging out before I had to go home. He smiled as he reached behind him and turned off the lamp.

“This better?” he whispered as he nuzzled in to me.

“Definitely,” I smiled as I scooched closer. “Um . . . I wanna talk about something.”

“Okay. But you realize that’s not an encouraging way to start a conversation, don’t you?”

“Sorry,” I reached for his hand and our fingers intertwined effortlessly. “It’s just, when we were emailing some things were easier to talk about because we weren’t really ourselves, right? I mean we were ourselves, but we weren’t exactly who we—" 

“I get it,” Bram interrupted, squeezing my hand. “So. What’s easier to talk about in the dark?”

“Sex.”

“I already told you, my Mom gave me that speech.” 

I laughed. I could see Bram’s sly smile in the darkness.

“Have you ever done anything with another guy?” 

I was surprised he didn’t say anything. I could hear his breathing as his thumb rubbed slowly against the back of my hand.

“Well, actually,” Bram started. I felt a twinge of panic in my stomach. “There was this one guy. He was really cute and I had a huge crush on him. And one night he held my hand at the carnival and then we started kissing and it’s been pretty difficult to keep my hands off him since then.”

“Funny,” I breathed a sigh of relief. I let go of Bram’s hand and moved mine to the center of his chest. It was warm and his t-shirt soft. 

“What about you? Is your experience any more detailed than what Jacques told me?”

“Now that you mention it,” I was happy to play along with Bram’s little game. “There’s this guy I really like and we’ve kissed and stuff. And sometimes when we’re making out I can feel that he’s hard. But so far I can’t tell if he’s ready to do some other stuff. But I don’t want to screw anything up because he means a lot to me.”

“Hmmmmm. Sounds like a problem. What’s your plan?”

“I figure I have three options. I can keep kissing and snuggling with him and go home every night I see him with blue balls.”

“Yikes. Option two?”

“I could strip off his clothes and basically have my way with him, assuming he doesn’t punch me first.”

“Doesn’t really sound like your style.” Bram laughed.

“I know, right? Or maybe I could ask him if he’s ready for some stuff to move along a bit quicker. Because, well, I am.”

Bram reached for my hand and slowly slid it down across his stomach on to the zipper of his jeans. There was no mistaking what was happening underneath. He started pushing my hand against his hard cock.

“I am too,” he whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him as my hand kept rubbing against him.

“Here’s the thing,” I said after a while. “I still don’t want to screw anything up, okay. So I want to talk about this stuff.”

“Do you want to discuss a step-by-step guide or something? By the way your first step is very nice.” He lifted his hips up slightly from the bed to push his cock against my hand.

“Pretty sure I know the basics, dude. I just want . . . .”

I didn’t know what I wanted. I just wanted to make sure if I did something wrong he’d forgive me. I wanted to know if he was ready. I wanted to know I wasn’t going to be embarrassed. 

“Look,” I tried again. “We did the whole boyfriend thing backwards, right? Like everyone else on the planet sees someone cute and then slowly they get to know them and eventually they feel this emotional connection. For us we built this emotional connection, got to know one another and then realized we were falling for a hottie. At least, I was falling for a hottie. You had to make do with a dork.”

Bram laughed. “My dork is pretty hot in my opinion. You might call him adorkable.”

“Aren’t you clever. My point is, I don’t want to do something you don’t like. I don’t want either of us to get uncomfortable. About the physical stuff I mean. The sex stuff.”

Bram rolled on his side so he was facing me. He stared at me for a long time before he spoke.

“I’m sorry if my slow start to this whole thing made you nervous. But I’m all in Simon. I meant that. Including the sex stuff. And I think you’re making this too hard. So to speak. C’mere.”

I let him get his arm around me and he pulled us close together. We kissed hard and instantly I felt a new intensity from his body. He seemed even stronger, pulling us closer. He slid his hand under my t-shirt and I felt his hand rubbing the bare skin of my back. I couldn’t get close enough to him. I kept pushing toward him. Our mouths, our chests, our cocks were pressing together as we continued kissing.

“Can I take this off?” he whispered tugging on my shirt. 

I said nothing but pulled away from him just enough to get my shirt off. I immediately reached for the bottom of his t-shirt as well and then we resumed where we left off.

Bram’s an athlete. He’s not bulky or muscly but I could feel the strength of him all over. His skin was warm and soft. I loved feeling his chest against mine as my hands slid across his back. 

He pulled back slowly. I leaned in for more kisses, but he gently pushed me away. I lay back on the bed and Bram straddled me. I stared up at him. His shirtless body was amazing. I had never seen or felt anything like this before. He smiled down at me as his hands methodically started touching my chest. He spread his fingers wide as he touched my nipples and the center of my torso. I felt soft and weak compared to him but it didn’t seem to matter. He leaned down slowly for a gentle kiss. 

“Can I keep going?” he whispered as he slowly pulled back from my face.

“Yeah,” I was breathless and nodded as he slowly backed away from me. He scrunched back a bit and reached for the top of my jeans. I was freaking out inside as fear and excitement boiled up in me. I don’t know what I was afraid of. It was Bram. It was us. If I stopped for a moment I would realize nothing bad would happen. But I wasn’t thinking like that. I was worried he wouldn’t like my body. Nervous my dick would be too small or too curved or somehow not as good as Bram had hoped for. 

He unzipped my pants and tugged on them. I shimmied out of them and lay back in just my underwear. My cock was lifting the front of them and Bram immediately came back to me. He kissed my cheek and neck as his hand was gently rubbing my dick through the thin fabric that separated our bare skin. My boxer-briefs were the only thing preventing me from being naked. 

Bram’s finger tips slowly slid under the elastic waistband. I took a deep breath, the fear and joy inside me were powerful. His hand inched down slowly into my pubes as we kept kissing. I relaxed and moaned as his hand finally reached around my cock. 

“Simon,” he whispered.

My body melted as he stroked me. No one had ever touched my hard cock before. Nothing I had done by myself even came close to feeling Bram’s hand wrapped around me, his body on mine, our tongues touching. 

I felt close but didn’t want to finish yet. I reached down and pulled his hand away. I pushed against him and rolled him on to his back.

“My turn,” I said as I straddled him. I stared down into Bram’s brown eyes and saw only his happiness.

“Lucky me,” he said reaching up to my bare chest.

I fumbled with Bram’s jeans and we both laughed as they seemed impossible to take off. Finally, he threw them on the ground and he reached up my arms.

“Now, where were we?” he said pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled and lowered my body on to his. His hands slid across my back and in no time he was sliding them under the back side of my underwear, his strong fingers caressing my bare ass. I reached down and quickly shed the last remnant of clothing I was wearing. Then I started tugging on his underwear. He lifted his butt from the bed and threw his own black briefs overboard. 

This was happening. I was naked. Bram was naked. Our bodies were touching everywhere. I reached for his cock and noticed his pubes were tightly trimmed. Of course Bram would pay attention to every square inch of his body. Of course he made sure he was ready for this moment. A brief of rush of panic rolled over me, worried I wasn’t as neat and tidy as Bram.

He moaned softly as I stroked his cock and I quickly stopped worrying. Bram’s cock was about the same size as mine. It was hard and perfect just like the rest of him. I loved how it felt and how we felt. I reached down and cupped his balls and Bram sighed in approval.

“I’m close,” he said after a while and then quickly rolled us over again so I was on my back. Bram sat up and straddled me. He reached down and put our cocks together. He held them with his hands as he thrust his hips gently, sliding the undersides against each other. I was close too.

It didn’t take long before I saw Bram’s cockhead swell and a river of his cum flowed out of the fat head. It was on my stomach and quickly smeared against my own cock. 

“Fuck,” I said as I turned to jelly. My cum shot up in three long ropes against my stomach.

“Whoa!” Bram looked surprised and excited by the mess I made. He lowered his face to mine and then slowly collapsed on top of me. Our bodies pressed together, our warm cum smeared against our tummies. 

We kissed softly and Bram ran his fingers through my hair. He rolled off me and lay on his back. I looked down at his naked body, little sparkles of our cum glistening on his stomach. He was panting quietly. I curled up next to him and his arm wrapped around me. 

“So, that was okay?” I asked smiling. 

“It was perfect,” he said. “Perfect because it was with you.”

We lay in silence for a few minutes until finally Bram leaned over and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor. He reached over and used it to wipe off my tummy then did the same on himself. He pulled on his underwear, which was black and tight and form fitting. I was glad to put on my own boxer briefs. I guess nudity’s not really my thing. But I was even more glad to snuggle next to Bram.

“Did we break any of your Mom’s rules?” I asked.

Bram shook his head, grinning

“I think we did okay this time,” His hand rested on my bare tummy.

“Does that mean there will be a next time?” 

“I’m all in, Simon.”

“Me too.”


End file.
